The kids and the allsparks
by Prime's sparkling
Summary: What it the allspark had given of radiation that afetted some of their workers. the autobot are about to find out and will have many children heading their way. no couples besides optimas/Elita one Ironhide/Chromia Ratchet/Moonracer
1. Nailed by starscream

_Author's notes:_

_This is my first fanfiction story hope ya like it please Review_

_I don't own anything exept my Ocs and ideas._

A boy sat in the tad burning sun, and sighed as his body soaked up the heat. He was tall for his age with his lean body and muscled legs. His hair was coppery brown and fell into his blazing-aura coloured eyes as he lay on the towels covering the sand. Sitting upon his elbows, the boy stared out to where two other children were running through the over grown grass with out a care in the world. The first was his twin. She was the same height as him, with the same coppery coloured hair and blazing aura coloured eyes, but they showed more emotion. Next to her ran another boy, whose height only reached her mid-thigh. The toddler had short brown hair and green eyes which sparked and bounced with excitement as he ran holding the girl's hand, while they tried to grab the grass-hoppers springing through the long grass.

Hearing a noise up ahead, the three youths broke away from what they were doing and snapped their heads up at the noise. Their eyes widening as an F-22 fighter jet came in flying low. Reconising the jet, the two teens scrambled to grab their younger sibling and and ran for cover as the jet turned around and headed towards the ground. The jet transformed in mid-air, breaking thousands upon thousands of pieces a part and coming together in the colosil form that remotely resembled a Dorito Chip, as it landed.

Starscream searched the area, letting his blood red eyes scout the fields before they settled on the double story farm house at the end of the plot of land. He pulled out a giant gun with alien engravings cut into it from behind his back, before continuing forward again. Grabbing the ancient roof of the building, Starscream leaned backwards and gave it a slight tug, and let it rip like a piece of paper away. The three children could only watch from their hiding spot behind one of the mountain boulders as he reached inside and grabbed its two current occupants. The first was an elderly man with graying hair along the sides of his head. He had Brown, dark beady eyes, which he used to glare at Starscream. He wore his long winter pyjamas which were black with dark blue stipes going threw them and fluffy purple slippers. In Starscream's other hand was a young lady who had was wearing a bright yellow flower dress and flip-flops. She had soft hazel eyes which glissened with fear which quickly turned to anger and blond hair that reached her hips.

The two teens quickly covered the toddlers eyes and ears, turning away, as the gun was fired. They sagged against the rock they were hiding behind in misery. Sweat dribbled down their foreheads as everything went quiet and the taller boy snuck a peek out from where they hid and what he saw, made him wish that he hadn't. Their house was in flames, its two now deceased occupants, nowhere to be seen. Neither was the bot that had caused all the damage. The boy stuck his head out further to get a better view while trying to ignor the sickioning smell of burning, but before he could pull himself back behind the cover of the rock, he was met with Starsream's ugly face upclose and personal with his, making him let out a yelp and fall on his ass in shock. Starscream's eyes scaned over him in disgust before reaching out a claw to grab him, but the boy was quick to roll out of the way, making him get only a fistful of dirt instead. The teen jumped to his feet instantly and was sprinting away in another direction, leading Starscream away from his siblings who still hid behind the rock.

The girl lifted the toddler onto her back from his spot balancing on her hips while she watched as Starscream took up the chase, having not yet spotting them. She speared her twin one last glance before running, carefull not to drop the already in tears child on her back, towards the 10 minute long running track that would take them to the barn where the horses were kept, with all the strenth that she could muster.

The other boy continued to lead the deceticon away from his family and buy them more time to get away as he ran onto the family farm's well maintained and short cut soccer field. Starscream fired his gun, intending to mame the boy, but missed him by the hair on his skin. The teen tripped feeling the heat form the blast grazing his leg, and face-planted into the wet earth. Starscream tried to grab him again, but the injured teen rolled at the last minute onto the edge of the field where he had been running and continued to tumble down the slight slope the two fields caused. Getting onto his feet he heared the Cybertronion say a few choice words in his own language, obliously upset that it was taking this long to catch him.

The girl reached the barns at the other edge of the barn and placed the toddler onto the floor to push open the door blocking the shelter's enterence to where the horses were found. Her breathing was fast and she struggled to draw air but pushed forward, her mind doing a victory dance upon hearing the old bard door open and seeing that her two favorite horses where already saddled and ready to go. She let the to others out, placing the little folie under the shade and climbed onto the one, placing the toddler in front of herself. Pulling its partner by the riens, she got the two horses into a sprint out of the barn…

The elder boy jumped out the way, to the side, as he narrowly missed the sharp claw like hands trying to grab him, and continued to sprint to the next field, now more for his life, as he knew that his twin had at least reached the horse's stables. Starscream stayed hot on his trial. Unknowingly the teen had run into the small encloser up the mountainside and only as he neared the end of it did he realise that the seeker was herding him into a trap. Up ahead the mountain walls formed a slight cave, giving the teen nowhere to run. The boy turned around to see the seeker blcking his only exit, a smirl glued to his ugly face as he gloated.

"I got you now ," he gloated, "stupid Fleshie!"

The boy gave a huff of annoyence before he charged forward, makint the Decepticon give out a cry of surprise, and jumped onto his calf before he could move. Digging around quickly in the armor, he found what he was looking for and whipped out a tripped-out, survival pocket knife from his pocket and hacked at the energon line like there was no tomorrow, while he pulled out another with his bare hands. Boiling hot liquid sprayed all over him when they snapped In half and the cybertronion roared at the agonising pain that hit him and shook his leg tring to get the human of and out of his armour. The boy merly changed his grip and found another cable, trying his best to ignor his own urges to scream as the energon on his flesh ate away at the skin. Executing the same actions, Starscream roared again before lifting his leg, now unable to use his ancle joint, and grabbed the human, intending to crush him slowly. The boy gasped loudly when the wind was knocked out of him and let out a pained cry as the claw wrapped tightly around him and slowly continued to tighten. He heard a crack and the pain that flared, remining him that he was going to die if he didn't move, spurred him on. He grabbed at the wires in Starcsreams wrist and pulled with what was left of his might, quickly tearing them out of place. Starcsream roared again as the liquid sprayed all over the boy, some entering his mouth as he let out his own agonised scream when the alien's hold suddenly loosened and more pain flowed in. The being crouched over in pain, holding its now severed wrist as it dropped the boy rather painfully to the ground. The teen shakly raised to his feet and, before he limped behind the crouching being and quickly went for his remaining anckle as the mech grabbed his gun. Starscream screamed again in pain as the cables were riped with in-human strenth and colasped onto his back as the boy took his leave and began to limp away from him. But as he neared the cosure enterence, a shot ran out through the air and nailed him in the back of his already painfull leg.

"F***!" he yelled falling to his knees, knowing that the bnext shot to come was to kill. His twin suddenly appeared on his horse, charging towards them at neck-break speed. She leened sideways and the teen knew what she was going to do as he raised his hand into the air and when they crossed paths, they hooked arms and she swung him onto the back of the horse, seconds before the second blow ran through the air and nicked the horse's long tail. The two teenagers used the horse to get to the gate of the farm where another stallion stood waiting with their younger sibling at its feet. The girl got off, letting the boy take the reins and swung herself back onto the pregnant female, settling the calmer toddler in front of herself once again before the three took off down the road.

To be continued…


	2. Autobots informed and a plan made

_Author's notes:_

_I own nothing but my Ocs and ideas_

William Lennox wiped a hand across his brow at the invisible sweat to calm his nerves. He checked the thick file in his hands over again before heading outside the hanger where Autobots and humans alike were going on with their daily lives. Both sets of twins were being debriefed by Prowl, Wheeljack and Ironhide nearby. Mirage, Bumblebee, Jolt and Ratchet sat in the medical bay and the three Arcee triplets were speaking with a few of his soldiers. Senior Simmons was busy talking with Optimus prime and Lennox striated his shoulders when the former sector seven agent broke off his conversation with the prime and walked his way.

"Are those them?" He asked and Lennox nodded handing him the files.

"Yeah, they just came through, "he explained, "with the level of security needed so the 'cons to find out what we're up to, they came in coding and the computers took a while to decipher them. We'll have teams set up within 24 hours and ready to leave."

"I hope 24 hours will be quick enough then. With the Decepticons having 7 already, it makes timing important," Simmons said nodding to Epps who entered the hanger as he went through the file.

"Are those them?" Epps asked and both men nodded their heads again so he added, "we should let the teams see the photos so that they'll know who to look for."

The two men nodded their heads one more time before straitening as Lennox called over his men. The Autobots silently joined the group after hearing the name of their enemy group.

"Lennox," Prowl asked politely, "what is this about?"

"You didn't tell them?" Simminons asked turning to the two men and when both Lennox and Epps seemed to shrink back he added with a smirk that had both men wanting more than anything to deck him, "Sure hate to be you."

"What do you know that we don't fleshy?" Sunstreaker snarled from his place next to his less temperamental twin, Sideswipe, leaning against the hanger wall. By now all of the Autobots had circled the three humans and Lennox grabbed the file from Simmons when he registered this fact.

"Anyone remember Sector seven?" he asked and was rewarded by the silent nods and not so silent whirl from Bumblebee so he continued, "90-100 years ago, when Hoover dam was being built around the Allspark as it was too big to move, something happened."

"A worker by the name of," Epps paused momentarily to take the file from Lennox and flipped through it until he found what he was looking form "Jacob Fan, in 1924 lodged a complaint. Said the cube was alive or became alive after he touched it. Officials checked the security cameras and found this."

Epps slide a disk into a nearby laptop and ran one of its files. It showed the Allspark in all its glory sitting halfway into the ground in the large hanger around it. The tape was clearly old but everyone could distantly make out the slight blurs that were the people as they milled around the cube, almost as if they were afraid to go near. Until one stepped away from the group and slowly walked towards it. Upon coming into contact, the cube fizzed to life and an energy current ran through its frame, racing towards the lone man who was to late to pull away and electrocuting him. The figure fell forward and all choause erupted.

Simmons stopped the tape as he explained more to them, "He was placed in quarantine and even though they found nothing wrong, he was kept there. One of his buddies broke him out, hadn't seen him since. In the mean time no-one was allowed to go near the NBE-1 power source, but many that were crazy enough went near it any why and nothing happened. So the whole ordeal was put off as an insulation problem. And that's what it probly would have been hadn't it happened again. No real side effects were known until recently."

"Between 18 years ago and now, 20 children have been born into this world," Lennox Said.

"Lennox," Ratchet said, his face just as much of a mask of confusion as the rest, "Humans are and have been born every day for the last couple hundred thousand years why would these twenty matter."

"And what is this to do with the Decepticons," Ironhide added.

"Let me finish," Lennox said turning away from them and made his way towards the laptop projector where Epps stood waiting, "In the last 18 years, each of the twenty kids we're referring to, were born with some gift or curse."

"What kind?" Arcee asked and Epps opened the file once again.

"The powers variety and with the exception of two, none have the same ability nor handle more than one. Anna Starlight can create hallucinations with her mind. Some kid by the name of Charlie Blaze can create a high frequency pitched sound when screaming, strong enough to break glass or deafen someone with in minutes. Lizzy Brooks, she can deflect objects by generating a force field with her mind." Epps read adding his own bits in now and then.

"S-7 had a security leak and someone recently spilled the guts to a Decepticon infiltrator," Simmons said, "So now they know about them and are using it to their advantage. At the moment that we know of, they have had seven brainwashed into their ranks and one or two more prisoner. They probly haven't fount the two that can make life yet or we'd have more Decepticon activity on our hands."

"What do you mean create life," Jolt said narrowing his optics at them.

"Watch," Epps replied and played the second file on the disk.

Everyone watched as the video played, showing a birthday party in full swing. The birthday boy and girl sitting in the centre of the circle of family members and friends celebrating their second year of life. Both twins were slightly chubby and had deathly blond hair and coppery covered eyes, which sparked with their excitement as they opened one of their gifts. It was a small mechanical puppy that did back flips and the babies laughed with out a care in the world when their parents turned the toy on. They both leaped for it intending to catch it, but when their fingers and the machine connected, a charge travelled out from both of them and into the toy. It stopped doing back-flips and suddenly let out a mechanical sound, before it transformed into a little robot with golden optics. The all chaos erupted. People started to scream and triggered the little mech's defensive system as it pulled out a miniature machine gun and began firing at everyone. The babies' parents grabbed them in a hurry and left the scene and the transmission was cut short when a miniature missile hit the camera point blank in the lens.

"That is the only known photage we have," Simmons said turning back towards the shocked Autobots, but before any of the three explaining could continue, most of them exploded with questions, some demanding why they were not told, others wondering how it was possible (Coughcoughwheeljackcough). Until Prime's booming voice broke through the racket.

"QUIET!" he yelled and everyone shut up quickly, knowing that arguing with a prime was like signing your own death wish. "Major Lennox," He said going onto one Knee, "Why were we not informed of this discovery?"

"We were only told about it this morning," Lennox replied sending a glare towards Simmons before turning back to the prime as his nervousness returned full force. It wasn't the Major was afraid, far from it, but in all his years in the military, he had never had operations involving children, let alone children born with powers. "Now I need to get back to business." Lennox called his soldiers closer and cleared his throat before he began addressing them, "Alright men, you have already been split into teams. As for why, I think you now know the reason and have an idea what Operation minors is. Here are the pictures of the twenty kids."

Epps opened another file on the CD and opened the fist picture to pop up. The picture showed the drivers licence of an 18-year-old boy with black hair, dark blue eyes and a healthy full tan. He was buff and looked like the type of person to do kickboxing. "This is Max Indigo. He is currently living in Russia. His ability enables him to manipulate matter. Team one will leave to retrieve him." Epps cycled over to the next image and another boy showed up. This one was fat and overweight. He had blond hair and lose skin around his cheeks and chin. His eyes were red and blue and showed no emotion, "Walter Line, he was brainwashed into the Decepticon ranks. No team needed." The picture changed again while Lennox continued to talk, "Franswa Sogengs, a hypnotist, and Steven tyd, who can duplicate himself. Both boys have joined with the Decepticons." Franswa was a tall lad with muscled arms and a healthy tan. He had the same red and blue eyes as Walter, but had orange hair instead of blond. Steven was very much like the two with the same build and eyes as Franswa but had Walter's blond locks.

"Lennox," Optimus said drawing said man's attention, "we will be joining you."

The major nodded before turning back to the computer and changing the picture.

A plan was made.

_Please review, this is my first story and I need to hear from you how well I'm doin. _

There will be the Ironhide/Chromia Optimus/Eleita-one Ratchet/ moonracer couplings but they will be later in the story. I have the new chapter ready and I'm just waiting for at least 1 review before I post it. So please review. 


	3. Darkness

A door opened and food was thrown into a darkened room. The cell had no windows, the only light coming from the door, disappearing as jit closed. A rattling noise was then heard as one of the heavy steel shackles nailed by a chain into the wall, rose into the air and was pulled to its maximum. Something quickly grabbed the food and scurried back to the wall, before swallowing the dry, tasteless and slightly rotten meal…


	4. Jessie and Jacky

_Author's notes _

_The next few chapies introduce some of my OCS. I own nothing but my Ocs and ideas. I want to thank the person who reviewed for their support. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Jessie and Jacky both knew that something was up when their butler, Theodore came into the room. Theodore Ling was a middle-aged man with small brown eyes and a large nose that had a kink in it from an accident in his younger days as a boxer. He wore a black tuxedo as per usual along with a tie and black shoes. He also took his job very seriously. He knocked lightly on the doorframe, even though he had their attention and entered the room.<p>

"Mr Jessie, Mr Jacky," he greeted, "there are some people wishing to see you. They are at the door, shall I let them in?"

Jessie looked at his twin brother. Jacky was just as buff and strongly built as himself with the same green eyes. He had the same strange birthmark on his ankle, but his hair was the only difference. Jacky's hair was a bright white with a black streak going through it, while Jessie's was black with a white streak through the middle. Jacky shrugged and looked back up at Theodore with an irritated expression.

"We'll be right down," he replied, "we'll met them in the Lobby."

Theodore nodded and left the room as Jacky raised from his seat at his computer and crossed over to an adjoining room to change into something more modest than boxers and a vest. Jessie followed suit, only stopping momentarily to look over their shared room. It was large and roomy with dark purple coloured walls, which were nearly entirely covered in posters of rock bands and beach babes. Two queen-sized beds stood with headboards flush against the wall, motorcycle bed sheets, messy from the night before, hurled in two heaps unmade. On the furthest side of the wall was a window as tall as a man standing and as wide as the beds' length. Shelves covered half of the last wall, filled with video games, programming books and a few odd photos here and there. In the middle of the wall was a giant plasma TV with a play station 3 and an x-box 360 lying beneath it.

The two twins both chose a pair of faded jeans, a hoodie and a pair of new sneakers to wear, before they left the room and headed through the passage top the stairs, which would lead them to the lobby. They stood at the top of the stairway and surveyed the scene below them. Mazie, the house-maid and family friend stood at the door to the house, clearly miserable even though she tried to hide it, her daughter, Gemma, was in tears at her feet. The two guests stood near the base of the stairs and Jessie's eye widened, while Jacky's narrowed at their appearances. The first was a medium sized man in his late twenties, early thirties wearing a military uniform. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes with a healthy tan. Next to him was another man who was also wearing uniform. This one was dark skinned and bald and looked to be into his late thirties. He had hazel eyes and seemed just as tense as the first soldier. Both men decieded to look up then and spotted to two twins at the top of the stairs.

"Are you two Jessie and Jacky Maraz?" The bold man asked. The two teens nodded their heads and walked calmily down the stairs to the two men.

"Can we help you?" Jacky asked to the point and the men nodded their heads.

"there is but not at the moment," the other one said and stepped forward, offering his hand out, "I'm Cornel Lennox, special-ops and this is Major Epps."

Jacky took Lennox's hand, saying his own name before shaking the Major's hand as well. Jacky followed after his brother, but remained tense and asked them as politly as he could why they were here.

"We've come to pick the two of you up, so I segest that you both go and pack enough fresh clothing and other things you'll need," Lennox replied calmly, "Don't worry about the bigger things such as furniture, we'll have someone stop by at a later stage to fetch them."

Both Jessie's and Jackie's eyes narrowed them and they took a step back.

"What's going on here?" Jessie asked and the Cernel whipped out a piece of paper form behind his back and handed it to him.

"For now you don't have to worry about that, we will explain more in the car." Epps said.

"But these are guardian ship papers," Jacky growled reading through them again, noticing their perants signatures at the end of each page.

"We've already spoken to them as you can see and the agreed to hand you over to us for your own safty," Lennox said and a look of rejection crossed over the two teens faces, but it was quickly replaced by anger.

"We don't believe you!" Jacky said handing him baqck the papers and pointed towards the door," I suggest that the two of you leave."

"Not with out you two sorry," Epps said and placed a hand on the near tears teen, "it's for you own protection. We do not think that you two are freaks but, our ememies will use your powers against you and kill everyone that is near to you. Which is why you perants handed you over."

Shock crossed botyh teens faces and Jessie quickly asked, "You know about our powers?"

"Speciel ops Remmember?" Lennox asked and the two teens went silent in thought. They looked over at Therdore and Mazie, who both nodded their heads, having had probly phoned their perants to comfirm the Soilders words.

"Very well," Both boys sighed looking at each other, before turning and heading up the strairs, soon joined by Therdore. They worked in silence and packed two duffle bags and a backpack each with clothes and bathroom nesities, before filling the spaces with photos of friends and family and games for their PSP systems. Sliding some flash disks into their pockets, they swung their laptop bags over their sholders first soon followed by the three bags filled with clothes. Grabbing their PSPs, they headed downstairs to where Lennox and Epps were still waiting. The two boys hugged Mazie, Therdore and Gemma before they followed the solidiers' outside where a large GMC Topkick C4500 pick up truck sat waiting in the drive way. The door poped open on its own accord, but the two boys dimly registered it as they climbed into the back seat and strapped themselves in. Lennox and Epps threw the boys bags into the trucks bed and sat up infront, startin the vehical with a roar and pulled out of the driveway.

The drive to the air port was long and Jessie and Jacky spent the entire time looking out the back windows. Now and then they caught Lennox and Epps glancing at them out the corner of their eyes and both twins remained tense, wondering wether or not to trust the men up in front. They eventuly grew tired from bordem, but fourght the diser to go to sleep. Until the seats bellow them warmed up and softened, lulling them into peacefull slumbers. And the last thing they heard was something like a chuckle coming from the truck itself.

* * *

><p><em>wow that was hard to write there will be mor Ocs coming up soon but i am aware that mt 2nd chapie may suck a bit so if you have some sugestions on how to make it sound better, plz reveiw or PM me!<em>


	5. Charlie

Authors notes

Wow! First update in like three weeks. Main reason cause I was too lazy to type the entire story out. If you have any thoughts on how to change a chapter PM or leave me a message, I could really use the support! I'd like to thank all those who have read my story cause I have 108 hits just this month.

Back to the story!

Charlie looked up from his spot on the ground and watched the area around him. Birds flew and landed in the light, but tall trees that covered the grassland, chirping and singing as they found and searched for mates. The area he was in was quiet and the sun was a comfterbul warmth in the mid-afternoon of Spring. He took off his dirty, cracked glasses and tried to rub them clean with his torn and also dirty sleeve. Decieding that his glasses were clean enough, Charlie put them back on and his vision cleared, revealing a black and white police car with its windows tinted, heading strait towards him. His eyes widened and he grabbed his old back pack, before springing to his feet and running away from the cruser as it speed up, switching on its sirens. But Charlie continued to run through the grassland, dessprate to get away. Untillanother vehical came charging towards him at an amazing speed and he let out a yelp as the H2 Search and Rescue hummer swiveld, missing him narrowly, and came to a complet stop. Two Laborgini's followed and turned next to the hummer so that they were one on each side, making a complet circle around Charlie, who had began to shake in fear on the spot. And the boy did the only thing he could, he screamed at the Yellow sports car as its engine roared dangerously. All the windows in the car shattered as his invisible sound waves hit them, and a growl erupted from it. Suddenly all four changed and before he knew it, the four Vehicals had rosen into the air as tall robots. The yellow Laborgini's face met his and Charlie coured away from it.

"What the frag was that for Fleshie!" he growled sending out a glare as he powered up his plasma rifle, but before he could get an answer, a loud metal clang was heard and the Yellow mech sprang up holding his hem from where the search and rescue mech had hitten him with a wrench.

"No vile language infront of the child!" he said, his voice intellegant and oddly soothing to the tweleve year old standing at their feet.

"although it was unnesssary." Charlie turned his head to the voice to see the police cruser speaking to him.

"I-I-I'm so-so-sorry!" Charlie Stuttered, his little face filled with fear as he walked away from him backwards, only to bump into a red foot, "Ple-pl-please d-d-on't hu-h-hurt m-me-me!"

The red mech behind him looked down and lowered himself onto his one knee, "No worries kid, although we'd like ya ta come with us."

"Why?" Charlie asked proud of himself that he had managed to say that without stuttering, even if it still came out as a whimp, as he tried to clean his glasses yet again.

"Are you Charlie Dyln Blaze," he hummer asked again, "Date of Birth 15/12/1999?"

"Ye-y-yes," the boy answered and they all knodded.

"then we need you to come with us," the police cruser said, "My name is Prowl, we are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron, or Autobots for short, and we are here to protect you from our enemies the Decepticons." He pointed to the search and rescue mech. "our Chief medical officer Ratchet."

"the boy is in a very unhealthy state," Ratchet said and Charlie shivered as a blue light ran over him. Ratchet's optics widened and he quickly crouched onto one knee, staring the boy strait in his eyes, "My scans indicate that he is very undernourished and needs to rehydrate soon. This is very concerning."

Charlie then turned back to Prow as Ratchet went on talking to himself about getting the boy fatned. "this is Sunstreaker and his twin, Sideswipe." The twelve year old looked over to Sunstreaker who was glaring darkly at him and Charlie felt a twich of regret for screaming at him, before he turned to the red laborgini known as sideswipe, who simply nodded his head. "And you Charlie Dylan Blasé, are our ward."

Charlie nodded, not sure what to say. He knew this had something to do with his curse and attmitted defeat with a bowed head. The Autobots said nothing and transformered back into their car forms, ratchet popping open his passinger door. Charlie swinged himself into the seat with his backpack on his lap and grimced as the dirt on his torn, old clothing and skin, smeared onto the seats, "S-s-s-so-'ory," he muttered but then jumped when Ratchet's voice came out of nowhere.

"It is alright child." They set off, tugging back out the fields and Charlie gave out another shriek when a man suddenly appeared in the driver's seat. "Relax, it is just my Holoform seeing as you are too young to drive," Ratchet said and Charlie let out a sigh as his worries simmer down slightly as he took in the hologram's appearance. Ratchet's Holoform was a tall man in his late thirties, with blue unnatural coloured eyes and slightly graying hair. He had well tanned skin and was wearing a green military issued pants with a matching medic's jacket and a few tools in his belt added. Charlie let out another sigh and curled up in his seat as they entered town and closed his eyes, praying that the bullies in his old school didn't see him, and before he could stop himself, he let out a small yawn and fell asleep.


	6. Maria

Author's notes

Hey! Long time hey. Ok here's a new chapie and just a review of what has happened so far. Starscream attempted to kidnap three kids (unnamed as of yet) for unknown reasons (which will be revealed much later in the story) after terminating their guardians, but failed and the kids got away, leaving him injured and cursing primus for mocking him.

The Autobots find out information on sector seven: that the Allspark had given some of its powers to certain people who were studying it (but they couldn't use them of course!) which passed onto their children's children (20 of them). Two of them could create life. Search and retrieval parties were set up amounst nest and the Autobots and a plan was made.

Jessie and Jacky were retrieved from their wealthy home in Japan.

Charlie was retrieved from his home on the streets in Mozambique.

Anyhow back to the story

CHAPTER 5

MARIA BONES AND THE DECEPTICON

Maria Bones sighed as her long black and purple streaked hair fell in her face. She quickly whipped it away and sprinted into the bathrooms faster than it took to blink, before she purged her stomach's contents into the toilet. Hearing her gran moving about downstairs, presumly in the lounge, she hurriedly cleaned her mouth, and charged down the carpeted and ancient stairs only to come to a stand still at the bottom, not quiet believing what she saw.

There sat her gran tangled in blue woollen string from head to toe in the family recliner chair, her little, aged eyes peaking out at the wall behind her. Maria sighed again, this time deeper, and rolled her eyes in amusement as she jogged over to the old woman. Maria's gran had soft, short grey hair and the same light grey eyes that she herself had. Her skin was wrinkled and pale, showing her years as she lifted a bony, thin hand that had veins showing like the thick tunnels of a mole in the ground and tried to pull some of the strings off.

"I was just trying to neaten it dreary," her gran said, "but the string would never end"

"It's alright gran," Maria laughed softly, used to her grans actions as she pulled off the string and added it to the pieces in the box at her feet where more tangled rope lay, "But try not to get into trouble. I have to get ready for work." Maria then rose to her feet and waved her way through the books, furniture and boxes that were scattered across the room towards the kitchen to make the breakfast.

Breakfast was eaten in silence and Maria washed the dishes before she bounded up the stairs two at a time and got into the shower, washing and dressing in record time before heading downstairs towards the ground floor, where the shop was located. Maria's parents had owned it before she did, when they had been alive, and had passes it over to her gran as she was then merely still an infant, but now the shop was hers and she was more then happy with taking the job. Maria wondered around the large room, flicking on lights as she went, breathing in the smell of wool and fresh plastic that always hung in the air. She unlocked the front door and headed towards the pay desk where yesterday's phone bills laid, and she waited for her first customers to arrive.

Hours past and people came and left happily. It was at mid afternoon when Maria decided it was time to pack up and close the shop. She sent off her last few customers with satisfaction and locked the front door again and was busy turning off the lights when she heard the glass in the main window shatter in the apartment upstairs. She waited, holding her breath and counting the seconds, as she listened for the tell tale sounds of the old floorboards creaking as the intruder stepped on them. But there were none and Maria thought it was her imagination running of the walls again and she was going to put it off as that. Until she heard her gran scream. Maria resumed moving and breathing and in the blink of an eye was behind the pay desk counter, scratching at the numbers on the safe where her deceased dad's gun laid hidden in and pulled out a familiar 90mm revolver hand gun, adrelion pumping through her veins. Silence then rained though the building as the second scream suddenly died from upstairs.

"GRAN!" Maria whispered loading the gun quickly, trying to make as little noise as possible, before she stared a brisk but causous pace up the stairs. Flicking off the saftly on the gun, she raised it in front of herself and entered the lounge, careful to watch her back. She walked on toward the centre of the room, eyes glued to the large window at the end of the wall. Glass, broken and shattered, laid on the floor and the massive security bars that had once stood proudly melted into the walls alonst the sides were smashed and curved inwards. _Something had entered the apartment from_ _the outside_, Maria realised, _something or some one. _She took a few more steps forward, but stopped entirely when one of her shoes stepped into something slippery with a disgusting splat. She lifted her foot and watched in disgust as a thick, dark, red liquid dripped in streaky lengths from the bottom of her sneakers. She hurriedly wiped her shoe onto a nearby carpet to get the liquid off and began to follow the trail back to its source. The trail lead to the kitchen, and Maria felt her own scream build as she looked at the figure that lay prone on the floor lifelessly. Tears burned her eyes, blurring her vision, as she stared at the shrieken type of metal sticking out of her gran's chest, her eyes devoid of emotion as they stared back at her. Maria's arms started to shake, nearly making her drop her beloved father's gun, as she felt an unheeded hate towards the person responsible. Spotting something in the corpse's hand, she forced herself to go forward and knelt in the blood next to her dear gran, letting her clothes soak up the liquid sadly. She pried the object from cold fingers and hugged it strait to her chest, running a finger over the alien glyphs carved into the sides of the miniature cube. A noise in her bedroom brought her out of her reverie and she tightened her hold on the gun. Maria rose again to her feet, adrelilion pumping through her veins once more as sweat began to form on her forehead. She kept walking and stopped at the doorway to the room. The door was half open and she carefully pushed it to its maximum. It creaked as it opened and Maria caught glimpses of moving metal in the side slit of the door. She heard something drop as she raised the gun and jumped into the room, a mask of anger crossing her face as she saw the Decepticon, Rumble, holding onto one of her most prised possessions. She gave out a cry, not caring who heard her, as she let lose a collage of bullets, but missed with most of them. Rumble let lose a few annoyed clicks and whirls in Cybertronion as he dogged the bullets and dropped the box. Ten shots later, the gun clicked and Maria's eyes widened, but before she could move, the Decepticon sprang on her. She screamed as the air was knocked out of her and a sharp knife was placed to her throat. Its two legs stood crushingly onto her wrists, pinning them onto the floor, as it pulled out a sharp scented rage. Maria's eyes widened again and she tried to scream, but the rag quickly covered her nose and mouth, making it impossible for her to breath. She fought as best as she could to try to throw the little punk off, but found herself becoming light-headed. Her eyes shut closed and she lost consciousness, but not before she heard a gun fire above her and saw the face of a soldier, and his blazing blue eyes. 


	7. A place to stay

_Author's notes_

_Wow. Long time no see ehh! I'd like to apologise for not updating but I had sport festivals plus the exams that are coming up. Also I'd like to annonce that I will hopefully be posting two new stories up. So people please review and send your thoughts. Also if you think that any of the chapters are too childish or drawn out, please PM me or leave your ideas on how to make it beter on a review because I'm not to sure how to do it._

_Anyway on with the story!_

Chapter 7: a place to stay

Cold, ravenous, ear-splitting rain poured down hard on Chacargo. The streets were empty and deserted as most people had gone into the buildings to shelter themselves from the rain. Families were huddled togther in rooms, warmed by their fire places and dry bodies, as they ate and shared stories about their day or even simply watched the television, enjoying the company. But their warmth and security wasn't shared. Three figures entered the city on two well fed farm horses, one of them expecting a calf. They shivered in the cold, stomaches rumbling when ever they smalled the scent of cooked meals that the rain hadn't yet washed away. The first was the coppery brown headed teen, his dripping clothing, torn and filthy form his encouter with Starscream. The cold water from the storm ran over his painfull wounds as he sqinted through the rain to his twin, who sat not even two meters away on the pregnant female, leaning forward to try and shield their younger sibling from the worst of the thundering flood raining upon them. They looked up as a roar echoed through the blackened sky, fearful that the decpticons had perhaps found them once again. But the sound was different to the whooshing scream of a jet, and the lighting bolt that then cut through the darkness set them back at ease. The youths pushed the horses into a trot down the road , tring to find a place big enough for all five of them for the remainder of the night. The elder boy felt his energy dwindle, as the adrelilion from earlier that day left him, but he pushed on, determined to at least help his family get to safty for the night, before he let the bliss of sleep take him. His twin wasn't far behind him, but her energy was more than his. The three moved in the thundering rain, noticing how the buildings grew taller and closer together as they neared the centre of town. Dark and empty shops stood on both their sides, their windows barley reflecting their images off the glass. The rain slittered and slattered against the ground, some of it running in what seemed like gallons down the gutters, creating a sound that reminded the youths of water filling a tub, making them long for the home they now never could return to. Puddles formed omn the worn and well used tar of the roads beneth them, the chemical free liquid lappng at the soles of their bare, pale feet when ever one of the horses steped into them. As they crossed thiugh an alleyway between two blocks of flats, the two elder teens spoted something out of the corner of their eyes. A garage door, barly open, but open none the less and the girl sprang off her horse, leaving the toddler to the onslaught of the rain, and went to inspect further. There seemed to be no alarms connected to the doorsand when she pulled them open, she realised that it was exactly what they were looking for. The garage was slightly narrow but big enough for everyone to fit. There was a collector's item camaro car in the middle, but otherwise it was bigg enough for the horses to stay at the front and the three of them at the back. The girl ran out into the rain again, nodding to her twin, before she took the reigns of her own horse and pulled her and the toddler inside. The other boy followed suite and let his twin close the door again. The girl picked the thourghly wet and cold toddler off the horse and placed him behind the car before she helped her brother down from his own ride, too tired to cry out as some of the energon acid that Starscream had bleed and was left on the boy's clothes, rubbed onto her pale, slippery skin, and ate away at her clothes. She surported her sibling around the car and laid him down onto the cold floor, her own muscles crying out at the movement, before she laid herself down next to him, the toddler spening no time to quickly wedge himself between the two and settle down for the night. The air was no more colder in here than outside, but the three yougths were gratefull as they had been saved from the rain. The boy sighed and finnaly let himself be carried away by the bliss of sleep, his twin not far from him…


	8. Found

Authors notes: what's up people? another chapter up dated

* * *

><p>Sam peaked an eye open heavily and glared as the sun's rays of light continued to fall upon him. Deciding that he was no longer able to sleep, he lazily turned over and a smile reached his lips when he came face to face with Carly. Carly was beautiful in his eyes. She had long, curvy blond hair, which framed her young face, a pair of full lips and the cleanest skin he'd ever seen. She lay on her stomach, her hair frayed over the pillow, her breathing even. Smiling again, Sam kissed her forehead and rolled out of the low bed stretching. He made his way over to the kitchen for a cup of coffee and as he waited for the kettle to stop boiling, he spotted something out of the window. One of the doors to the garage stood wide open, the other closed, and Sam's eyes widened quickly.<p>

Sam left the kettle boiling and headed downstairs to the front door, thinking that one of them perhaps had forgotten to close it properly and the wind had blown it open. He jogged to the slight alleyway, shivering under the slight cool breeze in the air, and finally reached the door. Only to give a shriek and fall back on his ass at the sight of the two horses that stood in front of his car.

"How the hell did you get here?" he said beginning to panic, "How the hell did two horses end up in my garage?"

Sam sprang to his feet and was about to run inside, when he heard a soft groan that didn't come from the animals at the door. He chanced it and pulled the male stallion out by the reins, before he walked inside and manuvered around the car, only to come to a standstill. On the floor laid three kids, two teenage twins and a toddler, fast asleep on the floor. Their chests barley moved and their skin was pale, their lips bluish. He raked his eyes over their still forms, taking in how their clothes were torn and dirty, but bare of any shoes. Wounds were scraped across their bodies and the eldest boy had plenty of bruises of his own covering his skin. Sam moved again to crouch next to the girl's and gently felt for a pulse. There was one and Sam's brows frowned at how cold her skin felt. The little boy coughed in his sleep rolled over under the girl's arm, and all three of them shivered slightly.

He rose to his feet and sprinted out of the garage and back into the apartment.

"Carly!" Sam yelled jolting the twenty-one year old with a start.

"What Sam?" she replied quickly springing out of the bed, throwing on some clothes.

"Come look at this," he grabbed her hand and pulled her back to the garage, hearing her gasp when she saw the three injured youths, still unconsous on the cold floor.


	9. a wisperer a sutter boy and chuck norris

Please dont forget to review, it helps me see where my mistaks are!

* * *

><p>Lennox sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he turned back to the pair of twins standing together, playing a game on their PSP systems. The two boys had been quiet the entire trip back to NEST base, not even daring to speak. Ironhide sat in his vehicle form, also awaiting the arrival of the other teams. Epps entered the hanger, a few sets of keys in hand and handed them over to Lennox who in turn called the twins over, out of their video game.<p>

"These are your bunk keys," Lennox explained as he led them though the passages. They went up And down a few stairs and passages until they came to a room. It was large and spacious and had a dull gray colour to cover the walls. Ten bunk beds stood with their head sides glued to the wall, along with the two trunks which were found at the end of each one.

"Wait!" Jacky cried, his eyes widening as a though struck him, "Why are there so many beds?"

"I'm afraid you're going to have to share," Lennox replied and both boys put on horrified expressions making the general shake his head.

"What, you mean we have to share a room with people we don't en know?" Jessie whispered and Lennox nodded, "come on this has got to be some sort of joke. We can't share a room with other people, it's bad enough already with this dumb sucker." Jessie pointed a finger at his twin and Jacky threw his bags off his shoulders with a huff of annoyance, before tackling his brother, who had just barely gotten his laptop satchel off his own shoulders, to the floor, starting a mini brawl.

"We're twins you stupid genius," Jacky yelled rolling Jessie around.

"Dork!"

"Jack ass!"

"Moron!"

"Enough!" Lennow roared and the two boys quickly stopped their play fighting, and wiped at the invisible sweat on their clothes as they rose, "Now listen! The two of you are going to stay here and live with the others. You must and will share a dorm, and get to know each other," the twins looked at each other before they nodded to Lennox who lowered his tone slightly, "this will take time, but you will adjust. Now if I were you, I'd choose a bed before the others arrive." The twins nodded again and walked around before they claimed a bunk for themselves, bags in hand. Lennox handed them the keys for their trunks and told them that an escort would be waiting for them outside, before he turned on his heels and left the room.

The hanger was in an uproar when Lennox returned. Soldiers were running up and down to the computers and phones, trying to locate where the other teams were as many returned. Ratchet popped open his passenger door and let out Charlie after he entered the hanger and parked besides Optimus Prime where Max Indigo stood. Wheeljack followed Ratchet closely, letting out a tan skinned girl with long arms and legs, blue eyes and long blond hair that Lennox recognized as Anna Starlight. Next to Wheeljack in the forming line was Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, who had Prowl on their side, who was next to Jolt, who let out Justin. Justin Rosow was an average build in size. He had brown hair and hazel eyes and seemed to be around 14 years of age. He had two tog bags criss-crossing his shoulders and his clothing was dirty and torn, prove of a Decepticon attack. The tree Arcee triplets returned from their search rider less and the vetta twins quickly followed letting out a fumed looking Lizzy Brooks. She had pale skin, but bright blue eyes that almost seemed to burn with intensity. Her hair was purple with a pink streak and she was about 13 years old. Lastly in line was Mirage and Bumblebee, who had to let the soldiers in to carry out an unconscious Maria Bones, and place her onto a stretcher.

Will sighed and rubbed the back of his neck again, looking to the side when Jessie and Jacky came into the hanger behind their escort. The seven conscious teen walked up to each other, nodding their heads in acknowledgement and stood in a line, watching the Autobots as they transformed in front of them one by one. The tallest one of the lot then stepped forward and bent onto one knee in front of the small group, hydraulics hissing as he did. He had a blue and red flamed body.

"Greetings younglings," he said, his voice screaming the word leader at them, "I am Optimus Prime."

"What's up?" Lizzy replied cheekily popping the 'p' as she waved a hand and the Primes optics widened.

"Are you not surprised to see us?" he asked and all seven shook their heads negivitivly

"I've seen stranger," Lizzy shook her shoulders as she replied. Optimus nodded and raised to his full height before introducing all of his Autobots, "Prowl, Ratchet, Jolt, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker (the Lamborghini twins), Wheeljack, Skids and Mudflap (the Vetta twins), the Arcee triplets (Chromia, Arcee and Flareup), Bumblebee, Mirage and finally the wreckers (Leadfoot, Topspin and roadbuster)" He went on explaining about their home planet and the war which broke out between the Autobots and Deceptions, and how it destroyed the planet before it spread to earth with mission of the allspark, which was destroyed. He explained how NEST was formed and that they were hunting down the last of the Decepticons, who hadn't shown up since their last battle in Egypt. And finnaly, the Prime explained how they had in fact received their powers, "The allspark sent some of its own energy into the genetics of people from whom you are decendents of and altered your bodies into what you are today. The Decepticons are after that, the powers which you possess, which is why you all have to stay here for your own protection."

The teens nodded and were dismissed as Lennox and Epps showed them to their bunkers. Lennox taking the boys, Epps the girls. Both dorms were next to each other in the same passage and were about the same sizes. The girls' dorm had the same ten beds end empty grey walls. Epps gave them their keys and left the room.

Anna sat on the bed she had claimed as her own, her bag next to her as she eyed the grey walls with something akin to disgust and disappointment.

"I have to agree with you there," Lizzy said as she locked her trunk at the bottom of the bed, "the walls could use a fresh coat of paint in a different colour or at least a colorful poster. I'm Lizzy by the way, Lizzy Brooks."

"I'm Anna. Anna Starlight," the blond haired girl shyly shook hands with her new roommate and decided that she liked her.

"Nice to meet ya," Lizzy laughed at how easy it was to get along with this girl and stopped when a question came to mind, "So where you from?"

"Australia," Anna replied warmly, "and you?"

"I thought I heard a British ascent," Lizzy said, "and I'm from London"

In the boys' dorm, the five children were unnaturally sighlent, the tension in the air thick and suffocating. Those who had belongings packed them away slowly as they tried to come to terms with what had happened, while the odd one or two who had lost everything sat on their beds in their new home, watching the others pack in their own little worlds. Jessie and Jacky eventuly broke the silence as the fell off their beds all of the sudden. The tension broke and melted away as everyone burst out laughing as they watched the two boys wrestle on the floor. When they broke apart, they too were laughing and as they helped each other up, they spotted something on Charlie's ankle.

"Where did you get that?" Jessie asked pointing to the strange symbol which laid itself boldly across his joint.

"I-It's j-just a birth mark," the twelve year old replied and everyone went closer to take a look at it.

"I have one like that too," Max commented lifting the end of one of his trousers to show them a similar scar on the same spot as Charlie's one.

"Same here," Justin whispered.

"Us too," Jessie added.

"Strange," Justin whispered being rewarded with the rest of the boys nodding in agreement, "The name's Justin by the way."

"Max," the 18 year old replied.

"Jacky," the white haired teen shrugged and pointed a thumb towards his twin, "And tweedale-dumb over here is my bro Jessie."

"Hey!" Said offended teen tackled his brother to the floor in another wrestling match, making the other three kids shake their heads in amusement. Until they nearly kicked Justin in the shin.

"Watch where you're kicking!" Max roared as the whispering teen fell on his face. But the two boys didn't listen and Max let out a huff of air before he picked up the fighting pair, banged their heads together and threw them apart. The two in turn started bitching about having to go through abusive roommates again. They settled down and turned their heads to the small boy still sitting quietly on his bunk.

"And you?" Max asked taking in his tiny size and appearance, "You got a name?"

"Ch-Charlie," he stuttered, "M-My n-name is C-Charlie."

"Great," Jacky rolled his eyes as he turned to his twin, "We're stuck with a stutter-boy, a wisperer and Chuck Norris on steroids."


	10. Billy bella and darren

The girl woke up and let out a groan as her muscles protested when she attempeted to move. Every fibre in her being hurt, her chest felt tight and instead of the cold, rainy weather that she'd fallen asleep to, was the warm and soothing rays of he sun as it fell through the gaps in the curtain, onto her body. She closed her eyes, but then snapped them open again when her surroundings reached her. She was no longer in the garage on the non-giving, cold grey floor, but in a large room with high ceilings. A small chandeler hung from the roof boards and a dark coloured carpet was spread on the floor beneath the mattress she was laid upon. The girl tugged lightly at the comferterbil blanket that was cradling her body, lifting it into the air, expecting her clothes to be wet or at the very least damp. Imagine her surprise then when she saw that she was no longer wearing her usual denim shorts and blue shirt, but a pair of silk pajamas a size too big for her. She looked to the side, remembering that she was not at the farm, and spotted her twin on a mattress of his own a few feet away, his blanket covering his form until the base of his neck. The burns and cuts visible on his body were cleaned up and neatly patched and the girl guesses that the other wounds on his body were the same. He was still asleep and so was the smaller male form lying on a recliner chair that stood innocently to the side. Her youngest sibling lay with an arm under his little head which rested comfterbully upon the arm of the chair. The smaller blanket wrapped around him came up until his waist, exposing his back which was without a shirt. The girl pushed herself to get onto her feet, biting down on her lower lip to stop herself from screaming at the agony that tore through her muscles. Standing still, she let her muscles relax and breathed out the breath she had been holding slowly as the pain dulled to a numb throb. She then made her way across the room, past her twin and over to the small form resting in the recliner chair. The boy was entirely naked, missing even his underwear, and the girl pulled his blanket up to his shoulders to keep him warm. She heard footsteps from the floor above and no sooner than that a door at the top of the stairs cutting its way into the center of the room opened. The girl quickly grew tense as a man stepped into the room. He was young, perhaps 21 or 22 years of age. The guy was medium in height and had a very slim torso. He had dark, short brown hair and hazel eyes, which snapped to the girl who could barely stand upon her own feet. The man placed the pack of clothes he had been carrying on the floor and stuck his head out the door he had come in from.

"Carly!" he called and in no time another girl appeared around the same age as the man barged her way past him and into the room, quickly spotting the girl at her sibling's side aqs she began to sway. Carly ran down the steps and gently grabbed the girl to stabilize her. She led the injured teen back to her place of rest and sat down on the mattress once she was seated herself.

"Are you okay?" Carly asked, worry evident in her voice as she took the clothing packet from the familiar brunet.

"I think so," the girl replied rubbing her forehead to ease the headache that had popped up suddenly and her one hand went to her throught as she coughed, not realizing how dry it felt until then. The brunet ran out of the room and quickly returned with a tall glass of water in hand and the girl accepted it, greedily draining it to ease the aching burn in her throat, "I should be. Where am I?"

"You're at our apartment," the brunet explained, "I found the three of you in the garage downstairs. I'm Sam by the way and this is my Girlfriend Carly."

The girl nodded and gave the glass back to Sam, "Bella."

"Hello Bella," Carly said, "do you remember what happened? How did the three of you get so injured?"

The girl looked down for a bit, before her head shot up, eyes widening as they settled on Sam, "You're the boy that's friends with the Autobots aren't you?" Bella exclaimed, raising a shaking finger at him as he visibly jumped.

"I-I don't know what you're taking about," he stuttered.

"No," Bella crossed her arms, "You are him!"

"No, I don't know what you're talking about," he said again as he rose to his feet and ran out the room. Carly stayed and Bella took in a deep breath.

"I suppose you know about the Autobots right?"

Carly nodded and Bella made herself comfterbull, muscles straining with the effort, before she began to explain what had happened. She told her that they were at their guardians' farm when Starscream had came flying by. They had hid in the nearby mountains, only able to watch as the Decepticon located and killed the owners of the plot of land, before spotting her twin, Billy. A chase had issued, with her twin trying to give her and Darren, their youngest sibling, time to get to the barn where their horses were kept to get away. Billy had ended up herded into a trap by Starscream and was forced to have a standoff with him to fight for his life, inflicting many injuries on the Decepticon, but was covered in toxic liquid and nearly crashed by the cybertronion in question. Billy had gotten the screaming idiot onto his ass before she had been able to catch up with him. The three had been traveling for a day strait without food and rests and had collapsed in the Garage as it had seemed to have no security and was big enough for them and the horses to take shelter from the rain.

Carly listened to the entire story, not once interrupting, but nodded her head now and then to show that she was following. She listened until the end before she asked the question that had been bugging her from the start, "But why are they after you?"

"Because of our powers," Bella replied hesitantly, not sure whether or not she could trust this woman in front of her.

"You can trust me Bella," Carly said placing a hand on her knee, "you're secret is safe here."

Bella relaxed and nodded before turning her attention to a statue that decorated the end of the room and pointed to it. The statue came to life, shaking its head as if it was dazed before it walked, stretching its stone limbs as it did, off the stand it stood upon. It walked over to them, sniffing and purring all the time as though it were really alive and Carly noticed that Bella's eyes had gone to the same colour as her hair. The stone beast rubbed its head against Carly's shoulder before it made its way back to its stand, sat in place and turned back to a statue. Carly looked At Bella whose eyes had returned to their blazing-aroa colours, before turning to the prone figure of Bella's twin.

"And him?" she asked, catching a glimpse of Sam on the phone though the gap in the curtain

"He adapts to survive," Bella shrugged and shook her head before Carly could ask about little Darren, "he doesn't have any powers."

A rumble was suddenly heard and Bella blushed in embarrassment a deep scarlet red, But Carly just laughed telling her to wait where she was and left the room.

Bella waited patiently, drawing circles on the birth mark on her ankle using her fingers, feeling soothed by it. She did this for a few minutes before she spotted a small remote controlled truck standing at the stairs top, but she instantly knew what it was and cowered backwards in fear, his eyes flashing to her two brothers. As if sensing it was caught, the truck transformed, calling behind him before she could see the color of his optics and no sooner than he did, a small laptop sitting on the table transformed as well. The truck turned back towards her, and confusion sank into Bella's mind. The truck's optics were red while the laptops were blue. The two cybertrionions then slide down the banisters and jogged over to her side.

"Hia toots," the little truck said, "Da name's Wheelie."

"I'm brains," the laptop said waving a hand and Bella fought the urge to laugh when she saw smoke coming from his rear and let out a small smile, even though it hurt.

"Bella," she said pushing herself up onto her knees when she saw a little figure rise from his slumber stark naked, as he rubbed his eyes, "Darren, cover yourself up boy."

Said boy looked up from his spot at the sound of his name and let out a loud happy shriek, before he leaped off the recliner, much to the two mech's horror and streaked over to Bella in his birthday suit. Wheelie and Brains stuttered their optics on and off as Bella embraced the toddler, before covering him with her blanket.

"I think the kid fragging scarred me for life," Wheelie said and brains nodded in agreement as he seemed to try and knock the images out of his head.

"Sorry about him," Bella laughed before she became serious, "Where'd Sam gone?"

"Carly spoke to him and told him what you told her," Wheelie shrugged, "So he's contacting NEST."

Bella nodded and looked up when the door opened. Carly then stepped into the room and the wonderful smell of food hit Bella's nose, making her stomach rumble painfully in her stomach. The woman made her way down the down the steps and handed the girl a bowl of two-minute noodles, watching how she quickly began to swallow the grub. Darren whined and clawed at the bowl, also wanting food, as little tears formed in his eyes. Bella paused with the spoon halfway to the mouth, before she pushed her hunger to the side and fed the boy instead. Carly chuckled and left the room to get more, when a knock at the front door was heard…


	11. Back to base

Ratchet sighed and sank on his axils upon arriving at the complex, Ironhide a little further behind him.

**~So exactly why are we here again? ~** Ironhide asked over the com link.

**~Samuel called the base, informing Lennox over the phone about three farm kids that he'd rescued from a storm, we have to retrieve them~**Ratchet replied.

**~Chromia said the location she and her sisters were sent to was a cattle farm that was attacked by the deceptions~ **Ironhide.

**~Exactly my point~** the CMO huffed and activated his holoform before heading to the door with the weapons specialist at his side. He knocked and didn't have to wait long as Sam greeted and let them in.

"Hey guys," Sam said as he closed the door.

"Good afternoon Samuel," Ratchet said looking around, as Ironhide just nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"So where are they?" the black mech's holoform asked and Sam seemed to jump back to attention.

"This way," the young adult quickly turned on his heels and headed out of the room with the pair following him and walked down a passage, nervously filling them in on what Carly had told him. When they entered the room, they came to a standstill at the top of the stairs, looking down at the two awake and one unconscious child.

Bella sat with Darren in her lap. Feeding and dressing him at the same time with the clothes Carly had left for him. By now she had gotten the shorts on with a little help from Brains and Wheelie who were feeding, who were feeding him for her. Bella's head looked up at the stairs after a while and her whole body tensed, not so painful now that she had rested, as she was unable to recognize the two holoforms besides Sam on the stairs. She held out her hand again and the stone leopard at the end of the room came to life once more, stepping its stand. It no longer was purring, its empty stone eyes were emotionless as it stalked over and stood protectively over Billy's unconscious body, ready to pounce at a moment's notice. Sam of course shrieked and leapt behind Ratchet and Ironhide who merely glanced at him as they opened their com links.

**~Any ideas? ~ **Ironhide asked.

**~I need to take a closer look at the boy's condition~ **Ratchet.

**~I could always blow up the statue with my cannons~** Ironhide.

**~We have to build trust with them Ironhide~** Ratchet let his weariness flow over the link and was answered by a sigh.

**~I'll think of something~**

Ironhide's holoform slowly made its way down the stairs. It had a tall appearance with muscular arms which sported scars from his real body. The holoform had black hair and blazing blue eyes, making Ironhide seem to be a cross between a cowboy and gangster. He slowly raised his hands into the air as he wondered closer to the girl.

"It's alright," he said, "We mean no harm. My name is Ironhide. And you?"

The girl blinked back at him, while she kept an eye on the second figure at the top of the stairs. "Bella," She whispered and Ironhide's optics seemed to soften a bit.

"It's nice to meet you Bella," he said his accent thick as he turned his head towards Billy's still form, "But I wish it were under better circumstances. Your brother is hurt. Ratchet and I can help him but you have to get the leopard away so we can see to his injuries. Bella seemed to then think it through before she pointed towards her side and the leopard moved over away from him, leaving the boy unprotected. Ratchet seeing his chance rushed down the steps and over to the boy's side. His holoform brows frowned at his condition.

"We need to get him to base," Ratchet said and Ironhide turned to Bella.

"The three of you need to come with us," he said and quickly added, "You and your family will be safe, even Sam and Carly will come along."


	12. Technoorganics

Later that day, Jessie and Jacky were sitting in the main hanger, silently talking amongst themselves when Ratchet and Ironhide came shooting past them.

"What was that about?" Jessie asked and Jacky simply shrugged, before they rose from their seats and followed the two mechs closely. The two were forced to stop outside the med bay door and placed their ears against the door to listen in.

(Inside the med bay)

Ratchet transformed into his bi-pedal form, holding the still unconscious teen in his servos and rushed him to the nearest examination berth, while Ironhide let his two passengers out of his cab, having already dropped off Sam and Carly in the front of the base, and changed himself. The girl looked up at him slightly intimidated by his size, and clutched a nervous Darren closer to her chest. Ironhide looked down at them, bending onto one knee as he did and offered out a servo. Bella hesitated, growing tense as the moments past, but when she looked up, her eyes caught Ironhide's optics and saw the peace, wisdom and desire to protect within them, all doubts about him disappeared as soon as they came, before she stepped onto the offered limb, holding a digit for support. The old weapons specialist turned and placed them on a separate table, watching them as they watched their sibling be attached to all sorts of equipment as Ratchet worked franticly on him. The CMO stopped momentarily, but stayed focused on his work as he called his assistant over.

"Jolt, work on the other two. Start with injury scans before you move them around, check radiation levels and have them settled for the night in the recovery ward."

The blue shorter medic quickly complied with his orders and ran over to the berth, ushering Ironhide out of the door as he did.

"Bella Rogers," he said gaining her attention, "I need you to put your sibling down so I can run several scans to check for injuries."

But Bella simply held onto Darren tighter as she backed away from the mech, nearly falling off the giant table as she did. She glanced towards the door from which Ironhide disappeared out of, no longer feeling safe on her own and Jolt quickly understood what the problem was. He activated his com. Link.

**~Jolt to Ironhide~**

**~Ironhide here~** he replied.

**~Your presence is required in the med-bay~** was all that the medbot said before cutting off the link and returning to the job at hand as the black gruff mech in question walked back in, resting against the back wall quietly as he didn't want to upset Ratchet the Hatchet. Bella calmed down and carefully placed the toddler on his feet before stepping away to allow Jolt to scan them. She shivered when he did, the thin, barely visible to the naked eye beams leaving her skin tingling, and watched as the light blue bot's optic quickly widened. Jolt then turned to Ratchet.

**~Ratchet! We may have a problem~ **Jolt.

**~I know Jolt the results for my scan on the boy just came through~ **Ratchet let some of his worry and unease run through the link **~I am surprised that they have lasted this long~**

The war hardened medic was quick to connect the boy to multiple machines to stabilize him and his optics widened in horror when Jolt sent him the results of the scan done on Bella.

"Slag it!" he cursed scaring both the two conscious minors and Ironhide who stood to attention.

"What is it Hatchet?" Ironhide asked set off guard by the medic's sudden outburst.  
>"Scans indicate that both the twins are techno-organics. They are in grave condition sand properly haven't had any energon in a long time if at all," Ratchet said turning to pick Bella off the table and connect her to the machines to make sure that she was stabilized, "And don't call me that!"<p>

He heard Ironhide gasp in shock as he turned to Billy and pulled off the boy's shirt. Gently pushing pressure points on the boy's stomach, the skin split apart and shifted to the sides revealing the boy's spark which he scanned immediately while feeling alone the casing with his large fingers for cracks.

"That's… it's not possible," Ironhide said stuttering his optics rapidly, "All techno-organic were wiped out at the start of the war, you know that."

But Ratchet ignored him, focused on checking the spark for damages and fired up his com link.

**~Ratchet to Optimus Prime come in~ **Ratchet.

**~Prime here~** Optimus replied **~what's the matter old friend? ~**

**~Come down to the med-bay and see for yourself~** Ratchet closed the link and waited for their leader to arrive while he instructed Jolt to prepare a special energon formula for them which they would have to consume at least once a month until he deemed them healthy enough to take it once a semester. Bella sat up on the cot she had been placed on and Ironhide scoped up Darren and carried him away, following the assistant medic into the recovery ward where Maria laid resting in a cot with the sheets drawn up to her neck. The remaining conscious teen watched them leave nervously and nearly jumped out of her skin when Ratchet started talking, "They will be alright Bella."

"You sure?" she asked and the old medic nodded.

"You are safe here youngling do not be afraid," he replied, "although I am curious to whether or not you know what you are."

"Yes, we know what we are," she whispered knowing that his enhanced hearing could pick up her voice easily, "my twin and I are techno-organics, sentient beings made out of both metallic and organic qualities. We knew but, we prefer not to think about it, so we don't feel left out of the world."

"You no longer have to worry about that Bella," Ratchet's optics seemed to soften slightly, "you are home now."

Bella nodded as she sat down next to Billy and watched the CMO as he closed her brother's chest, satisfied that no damage was done. The med-bay doors then suddenly opened and the leader of the Autobots stepped in side, only to come to a standstill at what he saw when Ratchet sent him the results of the scans. Bella slowly rose from her seat and walked warily towards him, a little afraid of him even though her gut feeling told her that she would not harm her.

"Are you Optimus Prime?" she asked and the great mech wrecker nodded slowly.

"Then I suppose Ratchet has already informed you of our origins?" he asked as he snapped out of the trance he'd been in.

"Actually," Ratchet said rolling Billy onto his front so that he laid more comfterbully, "I've said nothing of the sort sir, not even your name."

"Then if Ratchet hadn't said anything out loud, then how do you know of us little one?" Optimus crouched next to the table as he asked so that his optics was in line with the berth.

"My processor has a profile guide sir," she sighed not really wanting to go through this again, "it picks up databases and the profiles of everyone around us. That's how we recognized Starscream when he attacked us."

"But profile guide systems were only used in primes or direct descendants of primus," Ratchet said scanning the girl's head to confirm what she said.

"Don't look at me," Bella shrugged her shoulders, "all I know was that I was born this way."

"Interesting," Optimus nodded to himself as Jolt came through the door carrying a small cup between her fingers. The teen's ears seemed to perk up as she realized what it was and surprised all the bots as she reached for it. Jolt looked towards his mentor who merely shrugged a habit he had picked up from the humans. He stepped forward and gently tipped the cup so a few drops of the liquid energon could run into her mouth and watched as she swallowed them before offering her more. This continued for a few minutes until Bella felt full, and pushed the cup away, just as she spotted the figures that stood at the door with their mouths agape after they had come in silently behind Optimus. A grin appeared on her face and she scampered to the edge of the table. Optimus was quick to shot out a hand to stop her from falling, but it did little to deter the determined teen as she started using his fingers as ladders.

"Jessie!" She yelled, "Jacky!"

"Bella?" the black streaked twin asked, making the bots turn to them, "What are you doing here?"

Bella just shrugged, her eyes dancing, as Jolt lifted them onto the table and she hugged them both tightly. When she let go, she signaled for them to wait and reached for the cup again. This time it was Ratchet that gives it to them and instead of letting the liquid run down her throat; she gripped the edge of the container and called the two boys over. Their eyes widened and Jacky was quick to flick out a hand and gather a little onto his finger. He popped it into his mouth and as he swallowed, a goofy grin appeared on his face, followed by his twin, and both of them surprised the bots when they grabbed hold of the edge and forced the cup down so that the energon ran into their mouths.

"Them too?" Ironhide asked and Ratchet was quick to scan them over. He nodded and lifted the cup when they were full, turning his head towards Billy who was busy waking up. The healing teen looked up at the bots and then towards Bella and the twins, before he dropped his head to the table and muttered one word.

"Primus."


	13. Plans

CHAPTER 13: PLANS

A large being cowered in the corner of the room, knowing that his punishment was coming and that it wasn't going to be pleasant. The doors at the end of the room opened and his optics met with his leader's red ones.

"You've failed me yet again Starscream," the promise of pain was heard in his dark voice and the seeker rose to his feet slightly, but stayed cowering.

"I understand master," Starscream begged, "but in my failing, I gained new information."

"And what information would this be?" the rust colored bot asked, raising his cannon towards the seeker's knees.

"The two I failed to capture both had birthmarks in the shape of prime symbols attached into their foreheads, hiding at the base of their hairlines."

"Then you may not appear as useless as I had thought, Starscream. If those two are what we think they are, and we capture them, we could use their powers to rid ourselves of those pathetic Autobots once and for all before we destroy this planet," the leader slowly put his cannon away and turned to leave. As he was about to go out the door, he stopped and turned back towards Starscream, "Prepare your Thrine and take Barricade with you. Locate the boy, once we have him, the other will come to us."

Then he swiftly turned and left, ordering Hook over the com. Link to repair the wounds on Starscream's body and rubbed his murderous claws together in anticipation. His chance to finally destroy his brother was near and Megatron was going to make sure that nothing got in his way.


	14. Operation Jazz part 1

AN.

soory for not updating, but here's another chapter.

PS. for those of you wondering what the OC charaters look like, look on the cover piture i up loaded, yes i know it looka shity but i'll make it better at another stage. if you cant see it properly, ask me for it in a review or PM and i will send the larger, origonal pic to you. all the charater names are there as well so you know who's who.

PRIME"S SPARKLING DOES NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS, ONLY HER IDEAS AND OCs

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 13: OPERATION JAZZ<p>

Two months passed swiftly at the NEST base in Chicago. The ten newly found techno-organics had settled down and grown closer together as a self-appointed family. Having settled down into their routines, they had relaxed, giving the bots enough time to interpret their personalities. Max was bossy, and tended to snap at people, but for the most was quiet. Maria (who had found out via Ratchet that she was pregnant) was sweet and caring and like a mother to all the kids. Anna was spirited and a prankster who loved her sport. Charlie was shy and reminded everyone of a puppy who had been kicked too much. Lizzy was talkative and soaked up culture like a sponge. Justin was soft spoken, smart and musically talented. Jessie was the soft hearted yet tough brother; while Jackie was gruff with everyone save for Maria. And finally was Billy and Bella and not to mention Darren. Darren was everybody's sweetheart while the twins tended to shy away from everyone.

It was a hot Saturday afternoon when the first bit of excitement happened. Billy and Bella were lounging around in the bots training room, enjoying their off time while Sam looked after Darren for the day. All the bots had left for a meeting with Prime, and the room was silent for a change, until the doors slid open. Bella looked up from her book and smiled at Charlie, who jogged over to them and planked himself onto the bench beside them.

"What's up Charles," Billy asked and the 12 year old seemed to think deeply about something before he answered.'

"I h-heard Ratchet talking today."

"That's new," Billy joked, "cause usually he's always screaming, or mumbling under his breath."

Charlie scoffed and the twins smiled slightly. It was no secret that the medic and the stutter boy had grown close. Charlie had spent most of his free time in the med bay since he had arrived and everyone had grown a little envious at the father-son friendship that had formed between the two.

"No ser-seriously guys," he said, "I heard him t-talking to Ironhide."

This caused both twins to look up from their books, encouraging him on.

"T-they we-re talking about a c-comrade they had l-ost. R-Ratchet b-blames himself. I-I think their f-friend is in the back o-of the med bay."

Billy and Bella looked at each other, knowing what he wanted. Charlie and the other techno-organics knew what they were the minute they had opened their mouths, while the bots stayed blind to the fact and all the teens agreed that it should stay that way. They nodded their heads and set down their books before they stretched.

"We'll go now," Bella said tossing her bag onto her back, "Before the meeting ends."

Billy nodded and ran a hand through his hair, "But not without reinforcements. Charlie, can fetch everyone and get them to meet us at the dormitories?"

The twelve year old nodded and scampered out of the room, leaving the pair of twins to prepare for their new mission.

When they arrived at the dorms everyone was waiting for them in silence and Jacky was the first to break it, "So what now Silver?"

Billy blushed at the old nickname, but answered him none the less, "I call it operation living dead. Apparently the bots lost someone dear to them and Charlie thinks the body is still in the morgue. We want to go look for him/her and see what we can do, but it has to be done before the meeting the bots are in ends. We need some of you to watch the bots and warn us when they leave."

"But the meeting room they are using is off bounds remember?" Justin asked and Jacky grinned like a mad man as he turned towards the 14 year old.

"Then we'll just have to bend those rules then," the twin replied and pulled out a map from behind his back, "so here's what we do.."

* * *

><p>(Med bay passage- 10 minutes later)<p>

Billy, Bella, Jessie and Max ran quickly to the med bay, careful to avoid getting caught on the cameras. They tested the doors and sure enough, they were locked. Billy raised a hand to his ear piece and whispered into it while Jessie and Max worked on hacking the locks, "Squad one calling squad 2, we are at the location's entrance and working on gaining access, what is your status? Over"

"Received loud and clear Silver. This is squad 2 reporting. The buns are still in the oven. Wow, you have no idea how wrong that sounded. Over," what sounded like Anna called over the ear piece. Billy rolled his eyes and fought the groan when he saw that all three of his teammates were trying hard not to laugh.

"Focus! All of you, one screw up and our cover will be blown."

He was rewarded with a chorus of 'yes sir' and 'yes mother's which made him roll his eyes once more as the doors clicked unlocked. Max drew in his powers and with a stamp of his foot, the doors unwillingly slid open enough for Billy, Bella and Jacky to run in while he stayed outside. It took another 15 minutes before they could find the right room, with a few messages that received from the other two teams and Max who guarded the door. The door to the morgue was locked, but that didn't deter the twins as they turned transparent and jumped through the wall. The morgue was larger than they had expected and was barren save for the several berths which were attached to the walls and the silver, scratched, dented and offline mech which occupied one of them. Billy and Bella had seen death before, but never like this. The mech had a thick weld around his abdomen, Ratchet's doing most likely, and looked as though he had been ripped in half. His arm was halfway attached and his blank visor shattered, revealing half blind optics. The two took a breath, knowing that they had a lot of work ahead of them and proceeded to climb up the table, their hands working like suction-cups. Once they reached the top, they activated their powers and began healing him. Their pupils rolled into their heads and the white in their eyes began to glow abnormally as they healed the mech and connected to the matrix.

* * *

><p>(Two corridors down from the meeting room)<p>

Lizzy looked up from her seat on the floor. She'd just the other teams that everyone was still in the meeting when the sound magnifier Justin had created for her went off. It was designed to hear conversations and transmit them to whoever was listening, regardless walls and she found herself thinking about the type of blackmail she could find with it. However, as she continued to listen in on the meeting, her brows frowned and she waved off Anna's concern, until her eyes widened suddenly and she scrambled to throw all the equipment into her backpack, soon flanked by Anna, who understood and called the teams over her earpiece.

"Teams 1 and 3, this is false vision. Retreat! Retreat! The buns are out of the oven, we're heading out!" she whispered as the two girls started to run out of the passage they had taken refuge in, only to run into the warm, but metal ankle of a bot and fell into their bots with a visible 'oof'. They looked up into the unamused optics of Prowl and Ironhide, who loomed over them and cheekily waved up to them, knowing that they had been caught.

"And what is this about bun out of the oven?" Prowl asked and frowned when the two girls started laughing, "I fail to see what is so amusing."

However they simply laughed more, holding onto each other as they tried to wipe out the image of Prowl, the second in command to the Autobot army, stocky, uptight mech saying something like that, wishing that they had something to record it and play it back to the others. The two mechs in front of them however didn't find what was so funny and simply picked up the two hysterical teens and carried them inside the room where the Autobots stood waiting with a grouchy Jacky.

"So they got you too?" Anna asked and he shrugged, not meeting their gaze. The two sprang off Prowl and Ironhide's hands once they were close enough to the table and Prowl repeated his question again, causing all three to burst out laughing and they weren't the only ones. Bumblebee's shoulders were shaking from the mirth, as were the two sets of twins and even the Arcee triplets.

"I do not see the mirth in this," Prowl said, "You are already in trouble, the best course of logic would be to be silent and answer our questions"

"Don't worry about it," Jacky said, wiping the tears from his eyes as his laughter subsided. He seemed to drop it for now and changed the subject. Turns out that they had found Jacky asleep in a corridor (which earned said boy dark glares from the two boys) and their sensitive ears had picked up the conversation in his ear piece. They had then checked the security cameras (and much to their relief, the med bay hallways were not included) and had spotted Lizzy and Anna with some radar like equipment, (which were handed over to Wheeljack, much to the bot's delight) and had sent Prowl and Ironhide to fetch them. The three stayed quiet through the entire interrogation and hoped that the other two teams were having better luck than they were.

* * *

><p>(Back inside the med bay)<p>

Jessie paced the area in front of the door where Billy and Bella were working and unease settled into his gut. He had just gotten the call from Anna when Max had popped his head in looking slightly panicked.

"Team three just called in," he said stepping inside, "they got caught too. Let's hope they can but us some time."

Jessie nodded questioning his brother through the bond they shared and found that they were being interrogated by Prowl before grimacing, knowing that they did not have a lot of time left. He couldn't contact Billy and Bella through their com. Links and knew that they were either busy connecting or had already connected to the matrix. And as he looked back at the door, he prayed to Primus that they revived the mech before they were discovered as well…

* * *

><p>(In the morgue)<p>

Billy and Bella sat facing each other on the mech's chest, next to his spark chamber which laid open to them. They had fixed his body and healed the scars and now it was time for them to bring him back into the world of the living. Their eyes glowed even more brightly as they connected to the matrix and both teens felt a familiar pulling sensation as their energized spirits traveled between the two worlds wearily, knowing that it was going to be difficult.

* * *

><p><em>(In the Matrix)<em>

_Silver-eagal and Cybercat on lined their optics and stretched their new forms lazily as they rose to their peds. They looked around at the city and still couldn't believe that this is what the city had looked like before the war. buildings made of metals they'd never seen before stood tall and proud, neon lights blaring as bots of all shapes and sizes were muddling about. Iacon was a beautiful place indeed. The two started their search, not quite sure what they were looking for, or rather who, and cursed themselves for not gaining more information on the mech they had to bring back when the mission started. But this didn't deter them as they walked on, or rather Cybercat walked while Silver-eagle hitched a ride on her back, and looked for anything that was out of place of that would pull their interests. They avoided the bots in the streets even though they knew that no one would be able to see them, taking back routes or roof tops instead of the streets, and decided to rest under an overhang by the Iacon peace keepers station. Silver-eagal and Cybercat had traveled for a whole cycle and both could feel the pressure was getting to them as they closed their optics for a few minutes of rest. The matrix worked differently to the living world, on day in it being merely ten minutes in the outside world, and they knew that this was why traveling between worlds was so dangerous. Many didn't understand the consequences of it and how much energy they needed to keep their real bodies alive while their spirits explored._

_Hours in the matrix later, the teens awoke to a ruckus not far from them and watched as the peacekeepers dragged in mech using force, but bringing no harm to him and turned just in time to see an unvisiored mech looking out of the window right at them. They recognized him and Cybercat's tail flicked slightly in annoyance as they realized what it meant for them. They followed the officers inside, turning down the passage where the mech's room was located and Silver-eagal pecked at the door. It slid open, revealing a very neat commanders office where Prowl sat at his desk. He looked up from his work and a small surprised smile crossed his face as he put down the data pad he had been reading. He rose to his peds and picked up the two small animals before returning to his seat._

"_And what would the spirits of the all spark be doing here?" he asked and Cybercat looked over Billy's eagal form, shocked at the amount of emotion that the bot had. This was different from the usually stocky mech during the war and the two knew that something had happened to the police bot and agreed to not ask about it later and their eye's widened as a thought struck them. He had recognized them without doing anything and the two realized that if they were to find their off lined mech, they would have to give up their identities. Cybercat nodded and raised onto her hind legs , letting her front paws press against Prowl's chest and slowly let her forehead touch his. The response was instant as she shared each and every one of her memoires with him. She saw his face turn to a look of sympathy before he went grim as her two months at the NEST base zoomed by, her memories stopping where she sat down with her twin on his comrade's repaired but still dead body. She pulled away from him, her cybercat optics pleading into his own and he nodded as he helped her back onto the table._

"_I will help you find Jazz," Prowl answered her silent pleading and opened his office door and held it open for them before allowing it to close._

_The walk was quick but tiring as Silver-eagal and Cybercat followed behind Prowl through the streets, until Cybercat suddenly collapsed. Silver-eagal shrieked and flew over to her side, making as much noise as possible to alert Prowl when she refused to get back up. The black and white bot was quick to pick her up and place Silver-eagal onto his shoulder, understanding from the memories what was going on. He sprang up and ran the rest of the way to Iacon station, getting onto the shuttle just in time before it took off. They got off two hours later in __Axiom Nexus__ and Prowl didn't stop his fast pace as he traveled towards the more residential areas of the city, soon starting to run when Silver-eagal collapsed, falling off of his shoulder. They arrived at a large hostile and Prowl pushed the bell. The large door slid open suddenly, revealing a visiored mech that had a cheeky grin on his face. He pulled Prowl inside nearly causing the twins to slip out of his arms and closed the door again._

"_Prowler what ya doin here?" he asked and pointing at the two animals in his friend's arms, "Are they fer me?"_

"_No Jazz," Prowl answered and he placed them onto a table before he turned towards his longtime friend, "Jazz, do you remember the story about the all spark spirits we were told as sparklings?"_

"_We'll ya," Jazz said confused, "Everyone in their right mind would know of dem. Why?"_

"_Those are two of them," he said pointing towards the two creatures laying on the table._

"_Sorry Prowler," Jazz laughed, "but ah can't agree. Ya sure dat glitch o-yours ain't bugging ya?"_

"_Jazz your offline," Prowl said and quickly added before Jazz could start, "Just hear me out Jazz. Something happened to you and you literally off lined causing your spark to head into the matrix instead of the well of all sparks as it is not your time. Your relieving your past memories. The All spark spirits have repaired your frame."_

"_I'd like ta believe ya Prowler," Jazz laughed, "But wit out prof ah anit gonna believe ya."_

_Silver-eagal pushed him up onto his eagal like claws and wobbled weakly up Jazz's arm until he reached his head. He pushed his beak against Jazz's forehead and also shared is past. The bot's optics widened and when he turned to Prowl, the police bot put up his arms in calm down motion._

"J_ust go with them Jazz." Was all he said and the saboteur nodded before he grabbed Cybercat and held her too his chest plates. Cybercat and Silver-eagal sent a silent thank you to Prowl before they concentrated on leaving the matrix with Jazz. It wasn't long before they felt a familiar pulling sensation and the twins closed their optics._

* * *

><p>(Back in the living world-morgue)<p>

Billy opened his eyes which had closed after leaving his body, and at the same time did Bella. Although they were exhausted, their hands stung with energy that occasionally bounced off their fingers like lightning filled with life. He cupped his hands together to keep the bolts warm as Bella followed his movements. They moved in sync., stepping forward and reached for each other from either side of Jazz's spark chamber. Their hands clasped together and the lightning combined, nearly blinding the two as it formed a ball filled with life. Billy and Bella lowered their hands into the spark chamber and watched as the light caught onto the metal surrounding and took hold. They looked up at each other before clapping their hands to shake off the spark from their skin and pulling their arms out of the chamber. The two twins climber out of the cybertroinion's chest plates and allowed them to close before Jazz's newly repaired visor flicked online as he groaned, a low metallic sound coming from his throat which alerted Billy and Bella that he was awakening. Not wanting their identity's to be out in the open too soon, the teens were quick to climb to climb down the table and spring through the wall, where they were met by Jessie and Max on the other side.

Jessie released a sigh of release that he hadn't realized he was holing in and quickly lead the way out of the med bay while supporting an exhausted Bella's side. Before long the four arrived at the dorms where the rest of the group stood waiting.

"And?" Maria asked petting her slightly showing stomach.

"Mission success," Bella replied happily but the worry and exhaustion was evident in her tone.

"What's wrong?" Lizzy asked and Billy lead everyone into the dormitory to talk, watching how all four girls managed to fill up an entire bed.

"We may have an identity crisis," he admitted, "the matrix threw us into a time before the war and we ran into Prowl."

"Did he call the pound or something," Justin whispered jokingly and the teen shook his head.

"No," Bella sighed, "Generally when we go into the matrix we are pretty much just spectators."

"Meaning we can only interact with and be seen by either the person we have in mind, which in this case was Jazz," Billy ran a hand though his longish air.

"Jazz?" Charlie asked.

"The bot we bought back to life," Bella replied.

"Or someone who has a history whether it be personal or family based with the all spark, like the Prixians."

"Prowl," Maria breathed and the two nodded.

"But that's not the worst of it," Billy fell back onto his bed with his hands over his eyes.

"We had to do memory transfers to get him to help us," Bella sighed.

"You mean the ones about the war?" Max rubbed his chin in thought, "I don't see how that would give you away."

"It works differently in the matrix Max," Jessie rubbed his eyes tiredly, "If they did a memory transfer while out of their bodies like they were in the matrix, they cannot control what they show him."

"Meaning both Prowl and Jazz have complete rundowns of everything that happened in their lives," Jacky said.

"But they're not gonna remember it for at least six months," Billy said, "wouldn't surprise me if one of them crashed from the data over load."

"That could be why Prowl crashed in the middle of our interrogation," Anna said.

"Say what now," Jessie asked and the two girls gave them a quick rundown of what had happened in the meeting room. Turns out that just after the interrogation had begun, Will had walked into the room with Maria, Justin and Charlie whom had been found snooping around in the corridors when Prowl had dropped his data pads and grabbed his head, before crashing with a loud shout. The Autobots, in concern for their comrade, had kicked them out before carrying the prixian to the med bay.

"All of us have to report to Ironhide tomorrow for punishment," Lizzy said tiredly. Billy and Bella grimaced knowing that they were not going to enjoy it, but smiled proudly at how strong their little self-appointed family was.


	15. Operation Jazz part 2

CHAPTER 15: OPERATION JAZZ PART 2

Jazz on lined his optics with a groan, as his memories caught up with his slightly aching processor. He remembered landing on Earth, meeting Samuel Witwicky, Bumblebee getting captured, using the glasses, locating the cube, seeing Bumblebee free again as they raced to hide the cube, mission city, the battle, the agonizing pain of Megatron tearing him in two pieces as he tried to bide his comrades and friends time to fall back…. He flickered his optics on and off beneath his visor, not wanting to think about it as he attempted to lift his limbs, finding many of his joints to be stiff. Jazz pushed himself until he was sitting up on the berth and looked around. He was in a morgue, that much he knew, and he growled at how dark the room was. Energy warnings flashed in front of his eyes other systems came online and the saboteur held his helm as the familiar, yet distant memories of it threatened to overwhelm him.

_**SPARK SYSTEMS ONLINE**_

_**COMUNICATION SYSTEMS ONLINE**_

_**WEAPONS SYSTEMS ONLINE **_

_**INTERFACE SYSTEMS ONLINE **_

_**PROCESSOR SYSTEMS ONLINE **_

_**LOW ON ENERGON**_

Jazz heard a commotion coming from the room next door, but paid little attention to it as he focused on other things. His spark felt strange, but not in a bad way, in fact it felt stronger, like he was leaning on somebody else for strength.

**~Jazz~ **he looked around suddenly at hearing the voice. It sounded young, like a sparkling, and it sounded weak.

**~Dis is Jazz speaking~** he said unsure of how he should answer but knew that he just had to.

**~Hello~** Another voice answered him, and it sounded like a sparkling as well, only it being male and healthier **~My name is Silver-eagle~**

**~I'm Cybercat~** the female voice he had heard earlier said softly, almost fading.

**~Does are cool destinations~** Jazz replied, some worry built into his chest** ~Cybercat, why do ya sound so weak?"**

**~I am sharing my spark with you~** she replied slowly **~do not worry; I have supported other sparks with my own before, I will be alright. ~**

**~ya sure? ~ **he asked not convinced but understood why his spark felt so strange.

**~Yes, I must go back to recharge now, we shall meet soon~** the connection to her cut off before he could protest and Silver-eagle sent him one more message as well before he cut off.

**~Call your friends. ~**

Jazz wasn't too sure what to do. His processers were threatening to glitch on him with worry. Silver-eagle and Cybercat had already turned off their com. Links, but he could feel their weakened states through the temperay bond in his spark. He continued to worry until he felt confidence which was not quiet his own wash down the link like a waterfall fell over a mountain. His processor cleared at the sparklings' emotions and Jazz scrolled down his contact list rapidly. He found the one he was looking for and opened the , praying to Primus that it worked.

**~Bumblebee come in~**

**~This is Bumblebee~** the voice was cautious **~who is this? ~**

**~Bumblebee this is Jazz~ **he could almost see bumblebee swivel on the road in his mind **~'m on line kid 'nd ah need ya help~**

**~Twins, if this is some kind of prank…~ **

**~Na Bee, it's really me~ **Jazz's optics widened behind his visor. Had more bots come?

**~Jazz? Is that really you? ~**

**~Ya yer youngling~** a wave of happiness suddenly ran down the link and Jazz could feel him contact someone else via com. Link. It was silent for a bit before another voice came through who he immediately recognized as Ratchet.

**~Ratchet to Jazz. Where are you? ~**

**~Heya Hatchet!~** Jazz could practically feel the medic's shocked expression and snickered to himself **~I'm in some sort a morgue and am low on energon~**

Two minutes later, the door to the room slid open to reveal Ironhide, with his cannons whirling on his arms proudly, and Ratchet who stood a little ways back. Both bots stopped in their tracks when they saw him and Jazz weakly raised a hand in the air and waved at them.

"Hia Doc bot, 'Hide."


End file.
